Juliana Mikaelson
by Wolfera
Summary: What if there was another Mikaelson sibling? Juliana Mikaelson has always been clostest to her brother Kol, but she loves all her siblings. How will she react when her family faces a threat? Set in 3x13
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey Guys! This is my first fanfiction so please, be gentle. I love the Vampire Diaries, especially the original family! This idea has been in my head for a while so I thought, why not? Kol has always been kind of disregarded by the rest of his family, so I decided to make Juliana especially close to him. As I said before, this is the first fanfiction I have ever written so any constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

 **I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _New York, 1964_

Yes _, Juliana thought as she looked at herself in the mirror._ Perfect. _She was wearing a pale blue dress with red and beige roses scattered across that reached her knees. It had a v-neckline and no sleeves. Adding to that, she was wearing a white pearl necklace. Her long blonde hair was styled in waves appropriate for this time._

 _She rather liked this decade so far. The humans were finally fighting for something other than power and money. She liked one human especially: Martin Luther King. Well, she had never met him but she liked his idea of equality. In her eyes all humans deserved to be treated the same. Not that she cared much for human life these days, but still. She had always found it idiotic and ridiculous to treat someone differently just because of their gender or the color of their skin. If she treated someone differently or generally didn't like them it was because of their personality and their actions._

 _That being said she grabbed her purse and went outside her apartment. She had been in New York for a few months now, she would probably move soon. She didn't like staying in one place for too long. It made her feel restricted and she hated feeling restricted. So instead she kept moving and travelling, enjoying her freedom to the fullest._

Well, almost to the fullest _Juliana thought sadly. The only thing that would make her life perfect would be if her brother Kol was with her like he had always been._

 _But sadly that wasn't possible, seeing as her other brother Niklaus had daggered him and until that dagger was pulled out, she would not see him again._

 _Oh, how she missed him. She missed all of her siblings. Even though they sometimes had their differences. But seeing them was not possible at the moment. They were all, save for Elijah and Niklaus, lying daggered in a box._

 _Knowing she would see them again was the only thing that made missing them bearable. So she hung onto that thought just like she always did._

Enough sulking _. Now was not the time for such dark thoughts. She was here to have a little fun. And so she did. She was walking down the street looking for a suitable victim when a group that protested for equality caught her eye. She smiled as she watched them. That smile quickly faded when she saw a few men angrily insulting the group and laughing at them._

How dare they? Ignorant pigs _._

 _She had no tolerance for such people. They always reminded her of the people that had looked down at her when she was still a human. Even though she had been the daughter of Mikael, a well-respected and partly feared member of the village, she had still been a women and therefore less worth in some people's eyes._

 _Of course she didn't like it. But when she tried to voice those opinions to her parents, Mikael had given her a proper beating, showing her why exactly women were worth less than men._

 _When her mother had taken care of her wounds after that and she had looked for comfort, the only thing her mother had said was that she mustn't speak of such things again in front of her father. And so she didn't._

 _That didn't mean she changed her opinion. When she had finally come of age to practice the powers she had inherited from her mother, she had been incredibly happy. She loved the feeling of power it gave her. She no longer had to keep her head down, because of who she was, or at least not as much._

 _None of her siblings seemed interested in practicing witchcraft except for Kol. When they were practicing together, they grew even closer than before._

 _She and Kol had always shared a special bond. Ever since she was born he had always been there for her, and she for him. They could make each other smile even in their darkest hours and always did all sorts of mischief together. He was the one who could make her feel happy even when the rest of the world seemed to be against her._

 _When she had turned into a vampire, her magic was gone. At first she was devastated. Not only had she lost her connection with nature, but she was once again powerless against others. Or so she had thought._

 _That devastation had quickly vanished when she discovered her new powers. She could live forever without ever getting sick. She was stronger and faster than anyone else, except for her siblings of course._

 _She had thriven in the power she had over other people. She still did._

 _So when she now saw these people insulting the group that fought for equality, she was reminded of her time as a human._

 _That was the only thing she didn't like about this decade. She was reminded again and again about how powerless she had felt. But she wasn't powerless now._

 _Juliana smirked deviously, her eyes glinted with danger. She had found her victims._

 _As she made her way over to the group she thought of what she would do to these men and her smirk widened._

 _When she reached the group she washed the smirk of her face and replaced it with an innocent smile._

 _The men turned their attention to her and darted their eyes over her body. She smirked inwardly. She knew she was attractive and the expected reaction she got from them only fed her ego._

" _Gentlemen." She spoke with a soft voice, even though these people were anything but gentlemen._

" _Do not waste your time on those fools. It's not worth it. Let them spend their energy protesting for silly things. Anybody with a healthy mind can see the error in their ways." she spoke to them._

" _Of course, miss. You are right. These people are not worth our time." one of the men replied, falling for her trap._

" _I'm new in this city. Would you mind showing me around a bit? I heard this is a wonderful place." she led them further on._

" _Sure. A beautiful woman like yourself should not be alone." he glanced towards his friends. She had to hold in a scoff. As if she was the one in danger. If anyone should be afraid right now it should him and his friends. But instead she merely smiled at him._

" _Lead the way, gentlemen." she only replied._

 _Already having forgotten about the protest group the men led her through the city. They didn't get very far however, when she turned right and walked into an alley. The men followed her confused._

" _What are you doing…?" the same man from before spoke up, but before he could finish his sentence Juliana lunged for his throat. She drained him in seconds and before any of the other men could flee she killed them too._

 _When she was satisfied, she didn't bother doing anything with the bodies. This was a big city. Surely many other vampires were here and this was seen often. And even if that wasn't the case, she couldn't find it in herself to care. After all, she was an Original Vampire. What harm could they do to her?_

 _So she merely smiled, although a bit upset that it had been so easy. Some people really were predictable._

 _The happy mood she was in disappeared however, at the sight that greeted her at her apartment._

 _Sitting in one of her armchairs in the living room was her brother._

" _Nik." she stated, already knowing what was coming._

" _Juliana." he simply said. "It seems you are a bit out of control."_

" _What are you talking about?" Juliana asked confused and a little offended._

" _You've gotten sloppy. In recent years you've mostly chosen victims from the same schema. I allowed you to be on your own the last few years, because I know how much your 'freedom' means to you. That was extremely generous of me. But I will no longer allow this. Not when Mikael can just as easily see that it is you who killed these people as I can."_

" _You_ allowed _me to be on my own?! I thought after a thousand years you would get it, Klaus. I am my own person! The only one who can allow me anything is myself! I will not be controlled by you or anyone else!" she screamed, rage taking over her._ How dare he?

" _The humans have gotten faster with spreading news. You are lucky I was keeping an eye on you, in case something like this would happen. That way I found you before father did. But this will end now! I will not allow Mikael to find us, because of your petty obsession." Nik had gotten out of the armchair and was now angrily yelling at her. "You will come with me. I gave you a few years and that has to be enough."_

" _No, I will not. You cannot control me Niklaus."_

" _Then you leave me no other choice." he said taking a dagger out of his jacket._

" _NO! No, don't do this to me Nik!" Juliana pleaded, fear showing in her blue eyes._

" _I am doing this for you own good, Juli. You know what Mikael will do once he finds us." her brother looked at her as he stepped closer. Juliana tried to run but before she could make it out the door he was already there. Klaus pushed her against the wall so she couldn't try to run again and held the tip of the dagger just above her heart._

" _You bastard! I will get my revenge, I swear to you! One day you will be at my control and then you will get to know what it feels like." she snarled as the dagger pierced her heart._

* * *

 **A/N So that was the first chapter. I just wanted to show you what kind of person Juliana is and a little of her backstory. You also found out how she was daggered and hopefully understand why. It will hopefully be a little clearer in the following chapters when you find out more about her.**

 **The next chapter will set place in 3x13 where all of the Originals are undaggered. I think for the most part I'll go along with the main plot, with things like Esther, evil Alaric and such.**

 **I already finished the second chapter and am still debating whether I should upload it or not…**

 **Anyway I hoped you liked it. Please leave a review, so I can know what you liked and what you didn't like so I can hopefully improve it. Oh and sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

 **Thank you for reading, bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey! Thank you to the people who chose to follow or favorite this fanfiction! Seeing that people are actually interested in this story motivates me to continue writing it. This is the second chapter, where you can see a little bit of how Juliana interacts with the rest of her siblings. And for anyone who wants to know, I imagine Juliana to look like Amanda Seyfried.**

 **To Mysterybooklover: Thank you, it really means a lot to me! As I already said, in this chapter you can see a little bit how Kol and Juliana interact with each other. Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Present Day, Mystic Falls

Dreaming. That was the best comparison Juliana could think of. When you were lying daggered in a box for years, decades or even centuries - in her oldest brother's case - you don't quite feel time. When you wake up again, a century could have passed just as well as a few days. So naturally Juliana had no idea how much time had passed when she opened her eyes and deeply inhaled to fill her lungs with air. She blinked trying to adjust to what she was seeing.

The last thing she remembered was being out on a hunting trip when Nik had gotten to her.  
They had argued. The next thing she knew was feeling the sharp pain of the dagger piercing her heart.

Juliana sat up, her eyes darting around, trying to find something familiar. She didn't recognize her surroundings, what she did recognize however was the coffin she found herself in. Besides hers were four other coffins, similar to her own.

"Juli?" a voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She turned her head to see who it belonged to. When she did, dark brown eyes meeting her own cerulean blue orbs, her whole face lit up with joy.

"Kol?" she breathed, quickly jumping out of the coffin. Her brother's arms caught her and spun her around, their happy laughter because of being reunited after so much time filling the air. They were _finally_ able to see each other again.

When Kol sat her down again, his hands falling to her waist, she took his face into her hands and smiled up at him.

"I've missed you, brother."

"As I have you, sister. Desperately." he grinned back at her.

They were interrupted when a throat cleared behind them. "Not to ruin the family reunion, but we kind of have a schedule to follow." a dark haired man with bright blue eyes she didn't know said with a sarcastic smile.

"I have not seen my brother in half a century, so mind your tongue." Juliana hissed, annoyance showing in her eyes.

"Now is not the right time, Juliana. We must confront Niklaus for what he has done." Elijah interfered, giving her scolding look. _Nice to see how happy you are to see me again brother_ , Juliana thought bitterly.

"Alright. Where is that Bastard?" Rebekah snarled angrily at the mention of her brother.

"Oh, the ever following Rebekah is angry at Nik. What did he do to finally deserve such a treatment?" Kol teased mockingly. Rebekah was always quick to forgive Nik and followed him everywhere. Kol had never gotten such a treatment from anyone in his family besides Juliana. Not that he would ever do anything that would require her forgiveness. He loved her and unlike the rest of his siblings she actually trusted him.  
Rebekah obviously didn't share that sentiment, seeing as she was part of the reason he had been lying daggered in a box for god knew how long. Again.

"This is no laughing matter, Kol! Mikael didn't kill mother." Rebekah said with a wavering voice.

"What are you saying, Bekah?" Juliana asked apprehensively. If Mikael hadn't kill her mother, then who did? It couldn't have been…? No. Her brother had done a lot of terrible things but he would never have killed their _mother…_ right? She looked almost pleadingly into her sister's eyes. This couldn't be, this _wasn't_ true.

But Rebekah only looked down. "He killed her. Niklaus killed our mother."

Juliana led out a choked sob when her fears were confirmed. Her own brother had killed their mother. Sure, before that she had thought if had been Mikael, her father. But Mikael had always been cruel, unlike her brother. When they were still humans Niklaus had been a sweet man who loved art and music. He loved his family. So how could he kill their mother?

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a pair of familiar arms sneak around her waist. She turned to return Kol's embrace.

"It will be alright sister." she heard him whisper with a wavering voice into her ear. "We still have each other, remember?"

"Yes." Juliana managed to get out. "No matter what, you and I will make it. Together."

Another gasp filled the room and all eyes turned to the source. The oldest Mikaelson brother had finally awoken from his dagger induced slumber. Finn got out of his coffin and took in his surroundings with a confused look in his eyes. He had been daggered the longest, and judging by his clothing he hadn't been awoken while Juliana was daggered.

"Welcome back, Finn." Elijah cleared his throat and greeted his older brother. Then he turned his attention to the rest of his siblings. "I understand you all have questions, but they must wait until later. For now we have more important matters to attend to."

With that the Mikaelson siblings followed him out of the room. Elijah led them to a dining room, where Nik was talking to a young man. Elijah and the dark haired vampire stepped into the room along with a compelled woman who was holding a tray covered with a cloth.

"Elijah. Why haven't you left?" Nik questioned a bit confused.

"Where are your manners, brother?" Elijah replied mockingly. "We forgot desert." he added as he pulled the cloth from the tray, revealing two daggers.

"What have you done?" Nik asked with a low voice when he realized what had just taken place and took a step back.

"What have _you_ done? See I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now."

Kol walked into the room towards Nik. "Kol." Nik exclaimed with wide eyes raising his hands in an attempt to pacify his younger brother and took more steps back. "Long time, brother." Kol stated, his eyes dark with anger and walked further towards him.

Finn flashed into the room, grabbing one of the daggers from the tray and pointed it at the immortal Hybrid. "Finn, don't" Nik pleaded and screamed as his oldest brother pushed the dagger through his hand and pulled it out again.

Niklaus tried to speed away, but was stopped by his two sisters. "Rebekah, Juliana" he recognized with fear in his eyes. "Where are you off to Nik? The family reunion has just begun." Juliana pouted mockingly. Rebekah staked another dagger into his stomach. "This is for our mother." she said as she pushed him back into Kol's arms.

"You're free to go." Elijah informed the two other men in the room who didn't belong to the Mikaelson family. "This is family business." he added as they left.

* * *

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." Rebekah stated just before she picked up a vase and smashed it against a wall.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place where we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again." Nik said sadly looking up at Elijah.

"And you're right. None of _us_ will be." Elijah agreed before making his way to Rebekah.

"You're staying behind." Finn added as he, Kol and Juliana followed him. "We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench. Then you will be alone. _Always and forever_." Rebekah mocked the vows that their family had so long ago sworn to one another.

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down." Klaus threatened, becoming defensive.

"Then you will become everything you hate." Elijah smoothly replied. "Our father."

"Perhaps you are more like dear old Mikael than we thought." Juliana wondered mockingly, knowing exactly what that did to her older half-brother. She hated her father and Niklaus knew it. She hated him, even now that she found out that it wasn't him who killed her mother, but Nik.

" _I'm_ the hybrid. _I_ can't be killed." Klaus yelled his temper and fear of abandonment taking over. "I have _nothing_ to fear from any of you." he chuckled arrogantly, while pointing at his siblings who had taken a stance in front of him.

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah calmly threatened. Niklaus just stared at him, pressing his lips together in a thin line.

Suddenly a door opened behind them, interrupting the stare-down. All the attention in the room shifted to the person who had just entered. Klaus gasped, the shock showing everywhere on his face.

"Mother." Rebekah stated, shock also lacing her voice. Juliana couldn't believe it. Her mother had been dead for a thousand years, ever since her brother killed her. But here she was. Dressed just like she had been when Juliana had last seen her, in her 10th century attire.  
She grasped Kol's hand, needing something to hold on to. Her brother returned the gesture and intertwined his fingers with hers, giving her hand a slight squeeze.

They all made place, still shocked at the turn of events none of them had been expecting, as the assumed-dead Original Witch walked further towards her son who lowered his head.

"Look at me." she demanded when he still wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Do you know why I'm here?" she asked once he finally did.

"You're here to kill me." Nik replied with a defeated tone in his wavering voice and tears in his eyes.

Juliana was confused as to what exactly she was feeling. Nik had killed her mother, she should want him dead. But here her mother was, alive and breathing. That didn't make up for the fact that Niklaus had killed her, and that she had to spend a thousand years without the guidance and comfort her mother brought. Still at the thought of losing her brother, whatever the things he had done, her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

"Niklaus you are my son. And I am here to forgive you." she corrected and the tears in his eyes finally spilled at her words.

Esther than turned to the rest of her children. "I want us to be a family again." she declared.

 _A family?_ Juliana wondered. Her family was much too broken to ever be labeled as such again. Her mother hadn't been there in the last millennia. She hadn't seen how each of them had changed and grown apart. A thousand years of pain, betrayal and mistrust took more to fix than simply saying that you want it all to be as it was. But maybe, _maybe_ her siblings and her could be a real family once again. After all they were immortal. They had an eternity to try and fix what they damaged, especially now that their mother had miraculously returned from the dead.

 _Well_ , she thought, _I suppose we'll just have to wait and see_.

* * *

 **A/N That was the second chapter. I couldn't change much in this scene, but I tried bringing Juliana in a few times. In the next few chapters you will find out more about Juliana and her relationship with her family – her siblings and her parents.**

 **I hope you liked it.** _ **Please leave a review!**_ **I don't have much experience with writing and I hope I'm doing good so far. So please share your opinion with me, even if you don't like it.**

 **Thank you for reading, bye :)  
**


End file.
